fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Brazen Gauntlets
The Brazen Gauntlets are a brutal successor chapter of Iron Hands lineage. These hardy space marines are well known for their use of close-quarters combat above all else, barreling into the enemy with close-combat weapons and cutting through the enemy in bloody swathes. While their methods are questionable, and the Inquisition keeps a close eye on them, their faith in the Emperor and his Imperium are unquestionable. History Much of the Brazen Gauntlets’ history has been kept hidden from outsiders, though they have been known to work amongst other chapters on campaigns, including the ever so secretive Grey Knights on one specific occasion. Founding For reasons unclear, the Brazen Gauntlets’ founding has been deleted from Imperial Records by the Inquisition. It is known that the chapter was founded before the 13th Founding, also known as the Dark Founding. Notable Conflicts *''Nova Terra Interregnum (975.M35)'' – The Brazen Gauntlets’ were known to have participated in the civil war known as the Nova Terra Interregnum, more specifically in the conflict known as the Moirae Schism. Having close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Brazen Gauntlets offered to aid the Machine Cult in defeating the insurgents that had defected from the Mechanicus. The astartes of the Brazen Gauntlets were soon given word that fellow Space Marine Chapters with close ties to the Machine Cult had defected to the insurgents to fight against the Adeptus Mechanicus. Furious, the chapter barreled into the enemy forces, hacking and slashing the enemy to pieces upon the Forge World of Moirae until they were called off world so the Adeptus Mechanicus Fleet could destroy the world.The Machine Cult thanked the Brazen Gauntlets for their aid, and gifted them with ten sets of Tartaros Pattern Terminator Plate. The astartes thanked their allies for the gift before departing for their homeworld. *''Fall of the Star Wolves (Unknown Date.M39)'' – The entire chapter of the Brazen Gauntlets spearheaded the campaign later titled as the Fall of the Star Wolves. Having received word that the Star Wolves had been purging moons from their respected worlds (and killing millions of innocents in the process) the Brazen Gauntlets vowed to bring the Star Wolves packing, and destroy the chapter entirely. Aided by a contingent of fifty Grey Knights, the Imperial Fleet broke from Warp travel just in time to see the Star Wolves destroy their second moon. Furious, the Brazen Gauntlets opened fire with all weapons, and decimated the fleet before they had a chance to fight back. While the Grey Knights boarded a strike cruiser with the designation Adolphus’ Heart, the Brazen Gauntlets made planetfall to make sure there was nothing left of the heretical Star Wolves. Surprisingly, an estimated amount of five hundred Star Wolves had survived near destruction, and had fled to make shelter in the chapter’s fortress-monastery, ready to fight for their lives. In the events that followed, the Star Wolves were slaughtered, the Brazen Gauntlets closing the gap and descending into close-quarters combat. In the end, the Star Wolves were reduced to less than two hundred astartes, and quickly fled the system on their last remaining strike cruisers, the Haalibr ''and ''Tartarus. While the Brazen Gauntlets were furious that the traitors had escaped, they thanked the Grey Knights for their aid and soon departed. Favored Tactics The Brazen Gauntlets prefer close combat above all else, relying on the strength of their arm and weapon to the function of a bolter. The Brazens Gauntlets usually spearhead a campaign with blades, charging straight into the enemy line so that they are in arms reach. However, the Brazen Gauntlets also make use of air support, counting on thunderhawks and other gunships to give them covering fire and to mow down large hordes of enemies, with the gunships usually fitted with heavy bolters and autocannons. Unique Ranks The Brazen Gauntlets make use of a variety of non-codex compliant ranks, including: Brazen Executor Some Brazen Gauntlets within the 1st Company have proven themselves to be mighty warriors worthy of even more praise then they could be granted even within the beloved First. Those astartes are granted the rank of Brazen Executor, champions of the chapter that ally themselves with whichever company they desire. These Executors wear the sacred Tactical-Dreadnought plate of the chapter, and separate themselves from the rest of the company to seek their own goals that will further aid their brothers. Brazen Executors serve as veterans of dozens of campaigns and are more than willing to share their wisdom with their brothers. Vesper Squads Vesper Squads are psychopathic, deranged, and clandestine warriors of the chapter. The Vesper dress themselves in a dark grey power armor and equip an assorted variety of knives and blades as weapons. Vesper Squads are sent behind enemy lines to cut a bloody swath within the enemies force. Whether it be destroying valuable supplies, assassinate powerful leaders, or simply kill various militia commanders to send rumors of grey giants lurking in the shadows to weaken morale, these squads are sometimes described and inhuman warriors, who care for nothing more than bloodshed. However, members of the Brazen Gauntlets know the true nature behind the Vesper, as each member of the Vesper Squads suffer from a rare gene-seed condition, which causes some astartes to suffer from a mild case of aberration, and are turned into silent, introverted killing machines. Chapter Armory & Weaponry The Brazen Gauntlets are equipped with ten sets of Tartaros Terminator Plate, and have been known to possess a large number of dreadnoughts. They also have unique types of weaponry that id them in close-combat. Secutor-Pattern Bolt Pistol An automatic bolt pistol of unique design. The pistol is heavier than the other patterns, and is automatic. Because of this, this variation of the weapon serves as the common sidearm to any astartes within the chapter. Iapetus-Pattern Chainaxe A unique type of chainaxe that was designed by the tech adepts of Forge World Sylius. The chainaxe is specialized to tear through the toughest of armor plating, chewing through even the toughest of power armor with ease. Like the Secutor-Pattern Bolt Pistol, this chainaxe is extremely heavy. Chapter Livery The Brazen Gauntlets are colored in bronze armor plating with black trimmed shoulder pads and silver-grey trim for the rest of their armor. Chapter Badge The Brazen Gauntlets’ chapter badge is large, plated gauntlet clutching a skull. Notable Brazen Gauntlets Quotes By: About: Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium of Man Category:Space Marines Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Solomus-BlackWing